


Jack's first haircut

by CrazyBichoLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drinking to Cope, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester Friendship, Jack Needs a Hug, Past Torture, Poor Jack, Protective Sam, Sam Winchester Tries, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Sweet Jack Kline, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBichoLady/pseuds/CrazyBichoLady
Summary: The weight of the iron scissors felt strangely reassuring on Sam's right hand.





	Jack's first haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_F8ngirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_F8ngirl/gifts).



The weight of the iron scissors felt strangely reassuring on Sam's right hand. The thing was old but surprisingly, sharp enough. Only pair he could find rummaging through the sink cabinet on his bathroom. Maybe Dean had another one, a shinny brand new pair of scissors, or probably a whole kit for haircut-times, trimming and all things related to sharp objects nears one's hair (wich Sam really didn't wanna think about, not ever again, let alone get near these stuff). But the thing is.. He hasn't entered Dean's room yet. Not since that day. Not since he came back with Jack to the bunker, Jack being the one with his head clear enough to search for Sam's phone with shaky fingers and make the phone call to Cas, tell them where they were. That damn awful night. One he would never forget. The night his brother was taken from him.

It's been a month, thirty fucking days of absence and silent sorrow nights. He still can see his brother's eyes behind his own, Dean's face the moment it turned vacant of him, the second Michael took over him for good casting Dean deep down his own mind, into the shadows. His own personal flesh and blood cage. He knows that feeling. He knows the panic, can taste the metallic punge into the back of his tongue when he closes his eyes, he can feel the tremors on the pad of his fingertips while he descends into nothing, the hair of his arms getting up while his blood gets cold all over his body because he is no longer in touch with it, can't grasp fast enough, can't -

"Sam?" it's Jack's quiet voice coming from outside his bathroom, tone a bit frighten, right at the door, and Sam opens his eyes abruptly and lockes eyes with him. He wasn't aware he had closed them. His hand is grasping the scissors (fortunately closed) tightly and he follows the quick flash of Jack's eyes when he notices. He loosens his fingers.

The poor kid has been tiptoeing around him, careful not to put his foot a bit too hard and making him trip all over his own broken self. Sam thinks he feels guilty, but the kid had not said anything yet about that night. Neither did Sam, and he isn't planing on it. He doesn't blame Jack for what happened. He only blames the (finally) defeated Lucifer and all the damn Angels that had been fucking up the earth ever since they laid their Holly feet on it. Jack's been helpful around the house too, cooking and tiding in while he's been researching out of nothing when he's not drinking himself to sleep.

Cas and his mom are often nowhere to be seen, supposedly looking out for Michael's trail around the country.

It seemed that today was the day that Jack had enough of the soft attitude; he stood before Sam when he was nearing the corridor, going straight for the licor cabinet, and just demanded that he 'stop with the drinking for a while and cut his hair. Please'.

So Sam did as he was told.

He clears his throat once and offers a sad little thing of a smile.

He lifts the scissors up to Jack "Found a pair. Not the best, but they will do"

He turns around to get outside the bathroom, not really meting Jack's searching eyes. Jack has the kindness not to comment on it while he takes a sit on the chair of Sam's desk, back perfectly straight, ready for his haircut. He tries to hide it with all his careful calmness, but Sam could always see right through him; he notices the barely there jerky movement of his left foot. He squeezes his shoulder offering reassurance and Jack twits his face a bit to smile and nod, a 'go for it' if he ever saw one.

And he did. He gave the same _it's ok i can do this_ nervous nod to Dean so many years ago, as stiff as Jack right now and just as trusting of the brother behind him with the sharp pointy scissors on his right hand, ugly cheap plastic comb on his left, all white teeth and confidence despite his young age and lack of experience. _"Don't worry Sammy, gonna be real careful with this mane of yours"_ he says, messing with his little brother's mop of curls to ease the tension clearly visible on all his small frame, successfully distracting him from the inevitable.

He always remembered the sound of metal closing and cutting througt his bangs, here and there, a bit messy, and a lot more skilled, like an old hat, throught the years.

"It's gonna be alright" he tells Jack right here, right now, combing the fine golden strands (so much like Dean's when he was a kid it almost hurts to look at) with precise pases, getting the feeling of it, letting his hands do the same thing his brother's hands did for him back then, and for a long while all that can be heard on the quiet room of that bunker, like that motel room, is metal clashing soflty against hair.

And maybe, just maybe, Sam can hear his big Betaed er's snickering on purpose right behind him, just to be the dick he has to be, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt me and @that_f8ngirl were just rambling about the new s14 promo (you should go watch it!): jack first haircut by papa Sam ♥
> 
> Betaed by me so any mistakes are my own.  
> Let me know what you think? :)


End file.
